MotoCross
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: AU “No importa como, no me interesa las técnicas que uses o si te tienes que acostar con él para convencerlo, Sakura… Necesito que Sasuke sea el presidente de Uchiha corp. Y debo nombrarlo antes de morir… O lo obligaran a... ¡Dejen review!
1. Una carrera empatada

**MotoCross**

_- pensamientos- _

- conversaciones-

**- inner's- **

Ranting: T

Advertencia: xD creo que ya lo saben... si, adivinaron, lemon y puede que de ves en cuando me salga un poco de la personalidad del persnaje real, AU

Sumary: AU "Te lo dije teme, llegaría alguien que te bajara los zumos y al menos te empatara en MotoCross, teme, ella es Sakura Haruno, una de las pocas mujeres que se han atrevido a conducir una moto... Y una de las mejores conductoras..."

Aclaraciones: Definitivamente Naruto no me pertenece, xD sino hace tiempo que hubiera mini Sasuke's con ojitos jade, solo los tomo prestado para escribir mis estupideces sin ningún fin de lucro, xDD ¡¡alabanzas al dios Masashi Kishimoto!

**MotoCross**

- ¡¡Teme!!- Llama una voz chillona, un rubio de ojos azules, piel bronceada y una gran sonrisa zorruna enmarcada en su rostro corría hacia un pelinegro

- Dobe...- Dijo en un suspiro de fastidio el pelinegro, el cual tenía un par de ojos negros penetrantes y piel muy pálida, su rostro demostraba seriedad...

El rubio iba vestido con un suéter naranja de mangos Blancos y que decía en le medio "I am Kyuubi", y unos pantalones holgados de un color azul oscuro y unos tenis Blancos

El pelinegro, iba vestido con un uniforme negro y en sus manos llevaba un casco del mismo color, a su lado, había una moto negra con azul, se veía de bastante marca y calidad, un precio bastante alto era lo que encaraba más a esa moto...

- Hey teme¿a quienes les patearas el trasero hoy?- Pregunta con una sonrisa el rubio, colocando sus manos tras la nuca

- Hmp, eso no es importante... nadie me supera- Dice con orgullo el Uchiha y colocando una sonrisa arrogante

- Algún día alguien te pateara el trasero por arrogante ¡¡Dattebayo!!- Naruto se cruza de brazos mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

- Hmp, sueña... porque eso nunca pasara...- Dice aun con aquel tono de arrogancia el azabache

Eso era lo que todos pensaban, nadie podía superar al grandioso Sasuke Uchiha, y mucho menos una mujer, por kami, eso era imposible¡¡profesionales habían competido contra Sasuke¡¡Y nadie lograba ni empatarle!! El campo lleno de tierra y con grandes elevaciones se veía bastante peligroso... pero no para él, ya había competido un millón de veces hay y no perdería ahora...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

-

-

Se encontraban todos los competidores en la línea de partida, había alcanzado ver el rostro asustado de varios mirándole a él, pero había un competidor... uniforme blanco y con el casco ya puesto, haciendo rugir el motor de su moto, no importaba... iba a ganarle igual que a todos...

Las gradas estaban todas llenas, todos apoyándole a él, espacios con carteles de sus fans girls, deseándole la mejor de las suertes... estupidas ingenuas, como si a él le importaran lo que ellas opinasen...

- ¡Bienvenidos todos a las semifinales del Motocross!- Anunciaba el narrador con gran animo- ¡¡Hoy hemos venido a presenciar como grandes conductores compiten entre si¡¡Pero solo los tres primeros lugares pasaran a las grandes ligas!!-

Las personas gritaban eufóricas con gran alegría y entusiasmo, no entiendo para qué demonios vienen si saben quien tiene el campeonato ganado con broche de oro...

- Bien, entonces... ¡¡Que empiece el conteo regresivo!!- Grita el narrador, y el público comienza a gritar los números de diez a uno

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

¡¡1!!

La carrera empieza, los conductores van a toda velocidad, teniendo la delantera el Uchiha, sonreía debajo de su casco con orgullo, los estaba dejando atrás... igual que siempre, o al menos eso era lo que creía, hasta que escucho el maullido de otro motor justo a su lado...

El conductor de uniforme Blanco... Estaba a la misma distancia que él, el mismo calculo, exactamente lo mismo, lo estaba empatando... Pero no por mucho tiempo...

Venían los peñascos y elevaciones rudas, la mayoría siempre se quedaba atrás en esta parte, porque simplemente les era difícil o simplemente sufrían un accidente por alguna roca alta que les hacía perder el control para luego ser estampados en el piso con algunas señales de haberse roto una pierna o un brazo...

El conductor de uniforme Blanco, se dirigió a propósito hacía lo que era una roca enmarcada, como una rampa...

-_ Este idiota va a cometer un suicidio...-_ Pensó enseguida el moreno sin dejar de mirar la carretera y al mismo tiempo estar pendiente de su contrincante

El _chico _tomo una velocidad increíble, todos los participantes pensaron que intentaba hacer suicidio logrando sabotear así la competencia. La moto iba por los aires y todos cerraron los ojos esperando un impacto duro...

-

-

-

-

Había adelantado a Sasuke... ¡Aquel conductor uso una técnica admirable para adelantar a Sasuke¡¿Alguien que ni conocían había adelantado a Sasuke Uchiha¡¡Era imposible!!

- _Maldita sea, tengo que hacer algo...- _Acelero a todo lo que daba su moto logrando pegar un salto, volviendo estar al igual con el conductor de uniforme blanco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rubio se encontraba viendo con una sonrisa el espectáculo dado por los conductores de moto, sonreía con algo de complicidad...

- Te lo dije Sasuke, alguien te iba a bajar los zumos... demo nunca pensé, que ese alguien era esa persona...-

- N-naruto-kun, ese conductor es...- Pregunta una ojiperla que se encontraba sentada junto a Naruto

- Si Hinata... el es... o mejor dicho... ella es...- Naruto sonría muy complacido- ¡¡Y espero que le gane al teme!!

- C-como q-quieras Naruto-kun...- Dice Hinata sonriéndole tiernamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¡ Hoy parece ser un día histórico¡¡Puede que el mejor conductor, Sasuke Uchiha, pierda el primer lugar!!- Gritaba con sorpresa en la voz el locutor-

Estaban cerca de la meta, el público enloquecía y ambos conductores estaban en el mismo alineamiento, esquivando rocas y con grandes montañas de polvo, ya estaban bastante cerca de la meta...

Estaba realmente en peligro, su record de nunca perder... ¡¿Quién demonios era ese _tipo _para aparecerse de la nada e intentar quitarle su puesto?!, Demonios, esto se pone feo...

5

4

3

2

1

Pasaron la meta... ambos... al mismo tiempo...

El conductor de blanco hizo un movimiento parando su moto cruzando, algo realmente estrambótico para el final había que admitir, bajo de su moto y sus asistentes fueron corriendo hacia _é..._

- ¿Quien demonios eres?- Pregunta secamente el Uchiha al que le había empatado

- Yo soy...- se quito el casco, dejando caer una cabellera larga rosa chicle, haciendo que un aroma a cerezos se soltara expandiéndose y drogando al que estuviera cerca, una piel blanca y notablemente suave y unos ojos verde jade- Sakura Haruno

- ¡¡Empate entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno!!- Grita el narrador

Me quede pasmado, mirándola con sorpresa... una mujer... una mujer de pelo extrañamente rosa... una mujer de pelo rosa y ojos verdes... ¡¡una mujer hermosísima de pelo rosa y ojos verdes me había empatado¡¡¿ A donde carajo se había ido el mundo!!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

xD si lo sé es una mierda u.u, demo no pude evitar escribir, mis manos se apoderaron de mi mente y comencé a actuar sin pensar, y cuando ví, me salio este intento de fic... (¿Han notado que me gusta escribir sobre deportes?)

Bueno, acepto cualquier tipo de review, con recomendaciones, claro, que no pienso tolerar que se pasen de la raya, ¬¬ eso va para el/la sin oficio que me insulto aquella vez...

Entonces, sin mas alargar esto, les dejo, con esta cosa que ni yo sé si es buena TToTT

¡¡¡Bye¡¡Les quiero!!

Att: -.- Miss Darkness a Dark angel -.-

_¿Quién dijo que una mujer no puede hacer deportes bruscos?_

_Pura palabrería machista..._

_Las mujeres pueden hacer eso y mucho más_

_Y pueden hacerlo... mejor que cualquier hombre_


	2. Diferente a las demas, una linda sonrisa

MotoCross

**MotoCross**

_- pensamientos- _

- conversaciones-

**- inner's- **

Ranting: T

Advertencia: xD creo que ya lo saben... si, adivinaron, lemon y puede que de ves en cuando me salga un poco de la personalidad del persnaje real, AU

Sumary: AU "Te lo dije teme, llegaría alguien que te bajara los zumos y al menos te empatara en MotoCross, teme, ella es Sakura Haruno, una de las pocas mujeres que se han atrevido a conducir una moto... Y una de las mejores conductoras..."

Aclaraciones: Definitivamente Naruto no me pertenece, xD sino hace tiempo que hubiera mini Sasuke's con ojitos jade, solo los tomo prestado para escribir mis estupideces sin ningún fin de lucro, xDD ¡¡alabanzas al dios Masashi Kishimoto!

_Diferente a las demás_

Esto era simplemente imposible... un sueño, un muy extraño sueño... examinaba con lentitud a la mujer delante de él, era imposible que ella manejara una moto... o lo que peor aun, le empatará, ningún hombre en la historia de sus competencias le había mejorado, entonces llegaba esa chica como si nada y le empataba... definitivamente... esto tenía que ser un sueño...

- Sabes, puedo conseguirte una foto- Dice con molestia la chica, cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja

- Hmp- Fue lo único que logro articular el peli-azabache, por ser interrumpido por un gran grito

- ¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!- Resonó por los oídos de ambos, que instintivamente voltearon a ver a un rubio que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos

- S-sakura-c-chan...- Una voz tímida también la llamo. Para luego ser casi tumbada por un abrazo

- ¡Naruto-baka! ¡Quítate de encima!- Grito la pelirosa al sentirse aplastada contra la tierra de la pista, y luego ponerse totalmente pálida al sentir las motos pasar muy cerca de ellos, casi aplastándolos

- Hmp, dobe- Fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha- ¿La conoces?- no pudo evitar preguntar, si ese dobe la conocía... no iba a poder evitar sentirse traicionado por su mejor "amigo/rival"

-Te lo dije teme, llegaría alguien que te bajara los zumos y al menos te empatara en MotoCross- sonrió ampliamente el rubio- teme, ella es Sakura Haruno, una de las pocas mujeres que se han atrevido a conducir una moto... Y una de las mejores conductoras

- Si, si, demo ¿sabes salgo Naruto?- la pelirosa sonrió- PESAS MUCHO

- L-lo siento Sakura-chan- el rubio rió nervioso levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, rascándose detrás de la nuca, dándole a la pelirosa, una mano para que se levantara

- Hmp _esto es imposible, este dobe me las va a pagar- _El Uchiha soltó un bufido, entre enojado y resignado

- ¡¡Este es un momento inolvidable amigos!!- Gritaba el narrador con gran ánimo- ¡Sakura Haruno! ¡La única mujer conductora de MotoCross mundialmente le ah empatado a Sasuke Uchiha, nuestro mejor conductor! ¡En segundo lugar Neji Hyuuga y en tercer lugar Rock Lee! (xD)

-mmm interesante competencia- Dijo en un susurro la pelirosa terminándose de levantar, sacudiendo la tierra que quedo en su uniforme- ¡¡Hinata-chan!!

- H-hola S-sakura-chan, t-tiempo s-sin verte...- Las dos amigas se dieron un calido abrazo, las dos con una sonrisa muy tierna sobre sus rostros

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que una mujer sería parte de esta competencia?- Pregunto secamente el Uchiha a su amigo rubio, a un distancia prudente de las dos chicas que conversaban

- ¿Para que iba a decírtelo? Eres el gran Uchiha Sasuke, de todas maneras, no te hubiera importado, solo la hubieras tomado como alguien fuera de la competencia, porque es una mujer- Dice Naruto serio, para luego colocar una sonrisa zorruna- Y para más, casi te patea el trasero teme

- ¡Dobe!- Iba a golpearlo, pero de repente una multitud de reporteros se dirigía directamente hacia él, y también hacia la pelirosa

Era todo un alboroto, cámaras, micrófonos, reporteras insinuándose al Uchiha, intentando vanamente parecer sensuales, y reporteros, acercándose a la pelirosa, coqueteándole, preguntas se juntaban en el aire, parecieran que estuvieran desesperados por saber, por fotografiarlos

**¿Sasuke que se siente empatar por primera vez?**

**¿Sakura, como lograste empatar al mejor conductor de MotoCross?**

**¿Qué discutían mientras estaban en la pista a solas?**

**¿Sienten algún rencor uno contra el otro?**

**¿Cómo harán para compartir el trofeo? **

Era agobiante e incomodo, todas esas personas haciendo preguntas, las cuales muchas no tenían mucho sentido, hacían retroceder al par de conductores hasta llegar al punto de tocarse mutuamente, nunca se había visto tanta prensa

- ¡¡Basta ya!!- Se escucho el grito de la pelirosa, algo enojada y nerviosa, por la cercanía de todas aquellas personas las cuales solo intentaban chismosear

- Hmp, no tengo porque responder a ninguna de sus preguntas- Dijo con sequedad el uchiha, para intentar abrirse paso entre los reporteros, que al parecer no tenían en sus planes desistir

- ¡Espera Sasuke! ¡Danos mínimo 10 minutitos!- Pedían las reporteras, mientras los reporteros estaban más enfocados en la chica de cabellos rosas, que estaba notablemente enojada por el acoso

- ¡Apártense todos de una buena vez! ¡Les pateare el trasero dattebayo!- Grita exasperado Naruto, que intentaba sacar a sus dos amigos de esa multitud

- Déjenme pasar- Dijo ya enojado Sasuke, ese día no estaba resultando como el planeo, a horita el debería estar en su casa bebiéndose una buena copa de Sake para celebrar su triunfo, no rodeado de la prensa con una completa extraña a su lado

- NO voy a contestar sus preguntas, NO voy a seguir aquí, tengo derechos de privacidad, y sino me dejan en paz en este mismo instante les juro que los demandare a todos periódico por periódico, canal por canal- Dice ya alterada Sakura, luego de sentir una mano sobre su pecho...- Malditos reporteros pervertidos...

La chica empuja a un reportero haciendo que este cayese al piso tumbando al camarógrafo, aprovechando la distracción para escabullirse entre la prensa, y el Uchiha no se quedo atrás saliendo también de esa "reunión de acosadores chismosos"

La pelirosa se despidió del rubio y de la ojiperla rápidamente, para luego levantar su moto del piso y llevarla rodando manualmente

- Nos vemos en la competencia... Uchiha- Fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica, para dirigirse a la cabina de su equipo, en donde se perdió por un pasillo

Estaba en una habitación, en la que se cambiaba después de la carrera

- ¡¡Maldita sea!!- Grito enojado golpeando la mesa- No puedo creer que me venciera... una mujer, ¡con el cabello rosa!- Se regañaba a sí mismo, estaba bastante cabreado como para golpear al primero que se le cruzara en medio

**- Ya párale ¿quieres? La chavala es buena...- le decía su inner- solo tienes que superarle... ella tiene rapidez y talento... nosotros podemos superar eso, porque además de eso, tenemos estrategia...-**

- no es tan fácil como lo estas planteando, ¿viste como me empato? Ella tiene... algo especial... Y pienso averiguar que es, conocer a mi contrincante para atacarla por su punto débil...-

**- mmm tengo una idea nene, conquístala...- sonrió macabramente su inner**

- ¿Estas loco o que?-

**- Piénsalo, ella es una mujer... y sabemos muy bien que somos el sex simbol, ninguna chica se nos resistiría, conseguirás saber más de ella y... demostraras que ninguna mujer es diferente...- **

- Hmp...- No converso más con su inner, estaba analizando esa idea... apenas conocía a la mina y ni siquiera sabía si ella tenía novio o no, no sabía como era la actitud de ella, no sabía absolutamente nada- Un reto total...- rió arrogante

Se había vestido con unas pantalones vaqueros veis, y una camisa holgada azul marina, y unos tenis negros, su cabello iba como siempre, algo alborotado y cayendo como una especie de cascada (xD por no decir lo que dicen algunas personas... o sea el cabello de un pájaro xD), sus ojos negros penetrantes... sensuales e inexpresivos, y sin alguna expresión en su rostro... simplemente, Sasuke Uchiha

Salio de la "habitación" en la que se quito el uniforme... para encontrarse con algo que nunca se hubiera podido imaginar...

Su cabello rosa era amarrado por una cola alta de caballo, dejando caer mechones rebeldes sobre su rostro, una falda tableada negra un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, una camisa de tirantes rosa que daba un provocativo escote en "v" dejando ver el tamaño que el uniforme tapaba, natural, en su rostro no había ni una gota de maquillaje, su calzado eran un par de tenis negros con adornos rosas y unas medias blancas... simplemente hermosa...

Esa imagen lo dejo realmente perplejo, nunca había visto a una mujer que tan sencillamente pudiera dejar tan impactado a alguien, y mucho mas sorprendente, impactado a él... sacudió su cabeza alejando ese pensamiento

_- Hmp, por su puesto que no es nada sorprendente, es solo una molestia que tengo que sacar del camino- _

- ¡Teme!- Grito Naruto, el que estaba justo al lado de la pelirosa, con una gran sonrisa, abrazando a Hinata por la cintura

- Hmp, no me llames así... dobe...- Recalco lo último el pelinegro, su tono de voz seguía sin cambiar, siempre frío y seco, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento

- ¡¡No me llames dobe!! ¡¡Teme!!- Grito enojado el rubio

- Naruto cálmate- Dijo la pelirosa colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de ternura, una sonrisa que brillaba

- Hmp- Disimuladamente admiro aquella sonrisa, hermosa... nunca había visto ninguna que le igualara... o si, la de su madre...

- ¡¡Demo Sakura-chan!! ¡¡Es que este teme es muy teme!! (XD)- Escandalizo Naruto-

- ¿Y se supone que este es el que me dijiste es tu mejor amigo?- Se cruzo de brazos y levanto su ceja- Naruto eres un idiota...

- TToTT ¡Sakura-chan no seas tan mala! Te pondrás fe...- No pudo terminar ya que un puño lo había hecho caer al suelo con un moretón en su ojo

- ¡¡Repite eso y juro que te mato!!- Grito enojada Sakura, para luego dar un largo suspiro, y volver a sonreír

- Hmp...- Las miradas se cruzaron, negro vs. Verde, una chispa creció, sin que ninguno se diera de cuenta, y una especie de escalofríos recorrió sus columnas

_- Uchiha Sasuke... luche mucho para estar en las finales, y enfrentarme a ti... aunque tu ni reconozcas a quien tienes en frente... debo darle las gracias a Naruto por no soplarte quien soy...- _

_- Interesante, puede ser una chica dulce y cambiar a una nena de carácter, definitivamente, nunca entenderé a las mujeres, demo esta mujer... es muy diferente a las demás...- _

- ¡¡Mi flor de lotto!!- Se escucho un grito por todo el establecimiento

Continuara

xDD jaja lo deje como si no supieran quien es el que llama así a Sakura, es TAN obvio... buenu, bye!! Gracias por leer y dejar tantos review, nWn les quiero tanto mis lectores ¡¡bye!!

Le dedico este capi con mucho cariño a mi mejor amiga Blanca, y también se lo dedico a mi musa (xD) conocida por múltiples nombres, el que más conozco es Lolly, pero como quiero agregarle un "toque wilmary" La llamare simplemente L, xD espero no le moleste, es enserio, cada vez que hablo con ella... oWo me entran unas extrañas ganas de escribir... y escribo xD

¡Bye! ¡Lamento la tardanza!

Att: -.- Miss Darkness a Dark Angel -.- (¡Llámenme Wil!)


	3. Itachi sempai

MotoCross

**MotoCross**

_- pensamientos- _

- conversaciones-

**- inner's- **

Ranting: T

Advertencia: xD creo que ya lo saben... si, adivinaron, lemon y puede que de ves en cuando me salga un poco de la personalidad del persnaje real, AU

Sumary: AU "Te lo dije teme, llegaría alguien que te bajara los zumos y al menos te empatara en MotoCross, teme, ella es Sakura Haruno, una de las pocas mujeres que se han atrevido a conducir una moto... Y una de las mejores conductoras..."

Aclaraciones: Definitivamente Naruto no me pertenece, xD sino hace tiempo que hubiera mini Sasuke's con ojitos jade, solo los tomo prestado para escribir mis estupideces sin ningún fin de lucro, xDD ¡¡alabanzas al dios Masashi Kishimoto!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El ambiente se tenso dejando resonar ese grito de emoción, todos instantáneamente miraron a la dirección de don provenía el grito de aquel joven que llamaba con tanto afán a la pelirosa...

- Lee...- Murmuro Sakura, para luego ver la cara de desconcierto de sus acompañantes al ver a aquel muchacho arrodillado delante de la pelirosa totalmente sonrojado

- Oh mi hermosa flor de cerezo, brillo de las mañanas y belleza de luna, ¿Podrías darme el gran honor de tener un cita contigo esta noche?- Pregunto luego de darle un beso en su mano el chico con una camisa verde y pantalones blue jean

- Eam...- A la pelirosa le dio un tic en el ojo, puesto que esta era, la millonésima de la tricentésima de la milésima de la centésima vez que Lee le pedía que le concediera "el honor de tener una cita"

- ¡Aléjate de Sakura-chan cejas pobladas!- Grito el rubio interponiéndose entre el pelinegro y la pelirosada- ¡Ella vendrá con nosotros a cenar! ò.ó

- ¿Ah?- Artículo Sakura con una ceja levantada y mirando a Lee arder en rojo vivo

- ¿¡A ti quien te llamo cara de zorro, pelo de sol marchito?! (xD ese es nuevo)- Lee se levanto del suelo y miro a los ojos azules del rubio, creando una chispa de rivalidad casi inmediata

- ¡Nadie! ¡Los 'problemas' de mi amiga son mis problemas! ¡Y tu eres un gran problema!- Grita Naruto- ¡Cejas encrespadas, cabeza de coco!

- Haré caso omiso a tus palabras, ¡solo tienes envidia!- Se defendió Lee

- Párenle antes de que los golpee, no respondo por heridas realmente traumantes- Dice Sakura interrumpiendo la guerra que se iba a desatar

- S-sakura-chan, ¿v-vendrás a-a c-comer c-con n-nosotros?- Pregunta Hinata jugando con sus dedos, algo sonrojada

- Mmm En realidad iba a hacer algo importante... Pero puedo dejarlo para después, iré a cenar con ustedes- Responde con una sonrisa la pelirosa

- ¡El teme también vendrá!- Grita el rubio emocionado

- Hmp- Fue lo único que 'dijo' el pelinegro ante la prácticamente afirmación del rubio hiperactivo, de todas maneras, le ayudaba en mucho inconscientemente...

- Uchiha Sasuke- Dijo el chico de camisa verde, mirándolo atentamente- Campeón internacional del MotoCross...- Se planto delante del Uchiha, y entre ellos hubo una inmediata chispa, muy diferente a la que hubo entre el rubio y el chico de las cejas- Quiero que sepas que desde ahora, tu eres mi mayor rival...

- Deberías plantearte primero en Hyuuga antes que en mí, hay más posibilidades de vencerlo a él que a mí, es imposible que lo logres- Dijo con sequedad y arrogancia el Uchiha

- La flor de lotto casi te vence, lo que hace que 'imposible' pase a 'posiblemente difícil', no me das miedo, tienes determinación, estrategia y velocidad, pero hay algo más que hace que puedan ganarte- Contraataco el chico de camisa verde

- Hmp, ¿y se puede saber de que me estas hablando?- Pregunto el Uchiha, realmente no le interesaba, pero no le haría mal el burlarse del chico

- Él habla del amor por las carreras- Dice otra voz fría, haciendo que todos volvieran a voltear sus rostros

Cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, piel pálida y sensual, al igual que la del Uchiha, ojos negros penetrantes y profundos, una pose altanera y arrogante, demostrando el orgullo de un hombre de grandeza, unos dos o tres centímetros mas alto que Sasuke, y su cuerpo endemoniadamente sensual, haciendo que el rostro de la pelirosada demostrara una sonrisa grande, el era Itachi Uchiha, aparente de 27 años

- Aniki- Dijo con cierto rencor en la voz el menor de los Uchiha, mirándolo sin perderse ningún detalle de movimientos

- El amor por las carreras es el que te impulsara, al igual como el amor por una persona te llevara a hacer lo curas, todo e trata de esfuerzo y dedicación, pero todo tiene que ser por amor, o sino estarás luchando en vano- Termino de decir el Uchiha, para luego fijar sus ojos en la pelirosa

- ¡Itachi-sensei!- Grito con emoción y se lanzo a sus brazos, dándole un abrazo- Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte...

- _¿Itachi-sensei? ¿Qué demonios significa esto?_- El pelinegro enarco una ceja algo desconcertado por la escena dada por el par

- Veo que no reconoces a Sakura Haruno... mmm déjame recordarte...- Dijo el mayor de los Uchiha- No creo que recuerdes que hace unos años empecé a entrenar a una damisela, la cual siempre decías que no iba a lograr montar una moto... Porque era una mujer

- Hmp, nuestra vecina cuando yo tenía 10...- Dijo en un susurro el menor

- SI, la chica que nunca dejaba ver su cabellera, sino créeme que nunca se te hubiera olvidado tal color de cabello...- Rió algo divertido el Uchiha

- Ya si, muy buenos recuerdos y todo, pero no creo que deba recordar esa época, solo me hace recordar que hay 'personas' cada vez peores con el tema del machismo- Dijo recalcando lo ultimo con rencor, y luego puso una sonrisa- Y por cierto... ¿Algún problema con mi color de pelo? ¬¬

- Eam no, Hmp, bueno, entonces Sakura, nos vemos este sábado, necesito aclarar algunas cositas con tigo, y no hay prorroga- Dijo serio, a lo que la pelirosa asintió- Bueno, nos veremos, y otouto, ten en cuenta lo del amor...

- Hmp, eso no es de la incumbencia de nadie- Dijo seco, para luego darse vuelta y retirarse con su típica pose altanera, al igual que el otro Uchiha

- ¿No se supone que yo era el chismoso?- Pregunto algo inocente el rubio de ojos azules

- Por favor, sin comentarios sobre el problema- Dijo en un murmuro Sakura

- Se me todo, excepto lo de porque tienes que ir con Itachi...- Dijo Naruto

- Bueno, puede decirse que tengo que perfeccionar ciertos aspectos, Naruto... Esto no es por un trofeo, es porque amo las carreras, y Sasuke... Una vez me pisoteo de la peor manera que puede haberse hecho...- Lo último lo dijo con tristeza...- Con permiso...

Sakura se fue caminando, despidiéndose con la mano, y con una caminata que daba a entender una media decadencia de ánimo, pero sin quitarle elegancia, y tampoco pasando a extremidad de una mujer de aquellas perfectas, era simplemente femenina, era simplemente sencilla, solo era Sakura Haruno, sin pasarse a ser más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Maldito Itachi!- Grito golpeando la pared, descargando toda la furia-

Estaba bastante seguro que Itachi había planeado todo de alguna manera, siempre intentaba con sus extrañas formas de darle "una lección" pero esta vez se había pasado, ya él tenía 20, ya él era una persona responsable, se mantenía solo, sin depender de nadie, ¡y Itachi no podía venir con una muñequita linda a quitarle su carrera!...

**- Ya cálmate, así no lograremos solucionar nada, tenemos que ver la manera, ¡concéntrate!-**

- No es tan fácil como lo planteas, esta chica esta siendo entrenada por Itachi, ya él me ah quitado demasiadas cosas como para que a través de una niña con sueños de chocolate y menta venga a terminar de arruinarlo más de lo que Itachi a arruinado.

**- No vas a lograr nada destrozando todo lo que se te ponga adelante, tienes que jugar fuego contra fuego, ahora vas a hacer que esa niñata caiga ante nuestros pies, y luego, ¡paf! La saltas, la dejas llorando y estará demasiado para arruinarnos todo-**

- Eso sería como hacer trampa ¿no?-

**- En ningún lado esta el que no puedas persuadir a tu enemigo, y engañarlo, no es trampa, es ingenio, ahora, prepárate que tienes que ir a una cena- **

- Hmp-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentado en un escritorio, papeles por firmar, cosas de la empresa que muy pronto sería del menor de los Uchiha, por eso era que hacía todo esto...

- _Si supieras que todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien Otouto... No me queda mucho tiempo de vida, debí decírtelo, pero ya es muy tarde... Por eso Sakura tiene que tumbar tu carrera de motociclista, porque sencillamente, tienes que manejar la empresa-_

Miro hacia el ventanal, el atardecer era hermoso, el cielo se teñía de un naranja con algunos tonos rosados tan hermoso, que a cualquiera hechizaría, una belleza natural que kami había dado de regalo a la existencia humana ¿Temerle a la muerte?, en realidad, no, no le temía, no se ocultaba de ella, no lloriqueaba ni le echaba la culpa a nadie... Nadie tenía la culpa de un cáncer...

Continuara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eeeeeh!! Aquí estoy!! Publicando el nuevo capitulo de Moto, pues, después de tanto tiempo, lo iba a publicar antes, pero me dio paperas y el dolor me tenía cegada T.T, lamento que sea algo corto, es que no me dio para más...

Bueno, n.n gracias por leer a esta humilde chica que pide por favor no la plagien, es una experiencia muy fea que realmente no quiero repetir, u.u se siente muy mal, así que aclaro, no quiero que mis fics aparezcan en otras páginas, ni si quiera con mi nombre

Lamento si suena algo egoísta, pero es que no me han dejado opción, demandare al próximo ¬¬ xDDD

Att: Yo

PD: La chica que me plagio el fic, me dijeron que estabas realmente arrepentida, esta bien, te perdono, pero quiero que sepas que lo que hiciste no esta nada bien, es algo que sencillamente no se debe hacer, ya que debes sacar tus propias ideas, sino no tendrá chiste, recibir opiniones de un fic que no te pertenece sencillamente no tiene sentido, o depende, xDD si es traducido de ingles a español lo paso porque lo quieres compartir, pero no hacer lo que hiciste, y mas sin mi consentimiento, espero hallas aprendido algo de esta experiencia


	4. Hay que actuar

MotoCross

**MotoCross**

_- pensamientos- _

- conversaciones-

**- inner's- **

Ranting: T

Advertencia: xD creo que ya lo saben... si, adivinaron, lemon y puede que de vez en cuando me salga un poco de la personalidad del personaje real, AU

Sumary: AU "No importa como, no me interesa las técnicas que uses o si te tienes que acostar con él para convencerlo, Sakura… Necesito que Sasuke sea el presidente de Uchiha corp. Y debo nombrarlo antes de morir… O lo obligaran a…"

Disclaimer: Definitivamente Naruto no me pertenece, hace tiempo que hubiera mini Sasukes con ojitos jade si fuera de esa manera, solo lo tomo prestado para escribir mis estupideces sin ningún fin de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Estaba sentado en un escritorio, papeles por firmar, cosas de la empresa que muy pronto sería del menor de los Uchiha, por eso era que hacía todo esto..._

_- Si supieras que todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien Otouto... No me queda mucho tiempo de vida, debí decírtelo, pero ya es muy tarde... Por eso Sakura tiene que tumbar tu carrera de motociclista, porque sencillamente, tienes que manejar la empresa-_

_Miro hacia el ventanal, el atardecer era hermoso, el cielo se teñía de un naranja con algunos tonos rosados, tan hermoso que a cualquiera hechizaría, una belleza natural que kami había dado de regalo a la existencia humana ¿Temerle a la muerte?, en realidad, no, no le temía, no se ocultaba de ella, no lloriqueaba ni le echaba la culpa a nadie... Nadie tenía la culpa de un cáncer..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La bañera contenía aguas calientes, realmente se veía relajante y los aromas que provenían de aquella bañera eran realmente deliciosos, era alguna combinación de dulce y cerezos, algo completamente embriagante, alrededor de la bañera habían velas, dándole un toque medio romántico y completamente galante

La pelirosa estaba en bata de baño, mirando hacia el anochecer, estaban en aquel punto en el cual estaba a un paso de la noche pero al mismo tiempo era de tarde, cuando el cielo aún estaba con uno que otro alumbrado del sol

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, como intentando liberar su alma de presiones, cerro los ojos, dejando que una ráfaga de viento moviera sus cabellos, para luego cerrar la ventana, y dirigirse hacia la bañera...

Dejo caer la bata de baño, y luego se metió delicadamente en la bañera, dejando escapar otro suspiro, de alivio, movió sus cabezas a ambos lados y se hundió hasta el cuello en la bañera

_- Si esto no fuera tan complicado... Debo admitirlo, yo... aún siento algo por Sasuke-kun, es que él es tan... ¡uf! Mendigo idiota del cual me vengo a enamorar... ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no Itachi-sensei? Fuera más fácil con él...- _Dio otro suspiro y miro al techo

**- Desde que éramos jóvenes sabíamos que Uchiha no era un chico fácil, demo... Tampoco estaba tan segura de que hubiera alguien tan... Insensible y frío, que sencillamente no aprecia lo que intente darle... O lo que aún intento darle... Que sea Tan… Hermoso- **

_- No pensemos más en eso, no vale la pena... Ahora, ¿Qué pretende Itachi? De por si es muy costoso alcanzar a Sasuke en una carrera, las probabilidades de que le gane son de un 45.6 por ciento, aún esta muy bajo el promedio... a menos que el pretenda que yo...-_

**- ¡No! Nosotras no necesitamos mecanismos raros para ganar, no necesitamos hacer... trampa, ¡somos suficiente con demasiado!-**

_- Nos falta entrenar para vencer a Sasuke demo... No pretendo rebajarme a hacer trampas...- _

-

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hinata-chan...- Llamo Naruto sentado en el sofá de su departamento, se habían mudado a vivir juntos ya hace casi un año, al haber dado una gran discusión con el padre de la muchacha

Su historia podría decirse que era como la de un cuento estilo romeo y Julieta, con la diferencia de que Hiashi Hyuuga no odiaba a los Uzumaki, odiaba a Naruto, por "Querer corromper a su hija", por primera vez, habían podido ver a Hinata lo suficientemente enojada para gritar y lo que era aún mas sorprendente, ¡gritarle a Hiashi Hyuuga!

- ¿Q-qué s-sucede N-naruto-kun?- Pregunto Hinata saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de jugo de Naranja

- ¿Por qué Sakura-chan se metió a competir con el teme?- pregunto el rubio mirándola a los ojos- Sinceramente sé que Itachi esta metido en esto y... Bueno, el punto es que se trae algo con Itachi e intentan algo con el teme

- E-etto N-aruto-kun, y-yo n-no l-lo sé- Respondió la Hyuuga mirando hacia una ventana, aún le costaba mantener la mirada en alto con Naruto... Seguía siendo tan tímida... sencillamente Hinata

Un silencio invadió la habitación, Hinata estaba sonrojada a más no poder y el rubio la miraba enternecido, ella era una niña, era una niña en cuerpo de una mujer hermosa, y a esa niña la iba a proteger... ¡De veras!

- Nee Hinata-chan, ¿Dónde quieres que vallamos a cenar?- Pregunto por último Naruto, matando el silencio

- D-donde tú q-quieras N-naruto-kun...- Respondió Hinata para mostrar una leve sonrisa

- Si por mí fuera ¡al Ichiraku! Demo entonces Sakura-chan me golpeara por goloso, también esta el restauran Méxicano, al teme le gusta demo… Creo que Sakura-chan es alérgica a algunas cosas…- Pensaba Naruto con un dedo en su barbilla, intentando darse una idea de a donde llevar a sus dos amigos

- N-Naruto-kun e-etto a-a S-Sakura-chan l-le e-encanta l-la c-comida Francesa y a S-sasuke-kun t-también le agrada- Le dijo Hinata, logrando que al rubio le naciera una de sus famosas sonrisas zorrunas

- ¡Al restaurante Árabe será! ¡Dattebayo!- Grito emocionado el rubio, y una pequeña risa risueña de niña se escapo de los labios de Hinata

- Etto… I-iré p-por un v-vestido a-apropiado- Dijo la ojiperla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si tenía que ser directo lo sería… Pero era la verdad, a él NO le importaba esta cena… Lo único que le importaba era centrarse en la pelirosa, concentrarse en sus técnicas, ganarse su confianza para que le dijera lo que necesitaba…

Vestía unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, una corbata adornaba su camisa de color azul rey, recién regresaba de una reunión con su padre…

- Kuso…- Dijo por lo bajo, recordando por lo que había pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El living de la mansión Uchiha… Hermoso lugar lleno de los mejores lujos, la mejor calidad de muebles. Comida importada desde diferentes países y jardines cuidados por profesionales bien pagados._

_- Sasuke-chan…- Llamo su madre, dueña de unos ojos negros llenos de amor para darle, su cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y su piel tan fina y suave como el mejor terciopelo, su sonrisa, era como la de una hermosa estrella que no paraba de brillar en el cielo de la noche._

_- ¿Hmp?- Nunca le había gustado que le llamara así, demo… Era su madre, la amaba y la respetaba; mientras ella estuviera a su lado no le importaba cualquier sufijo que usara para llamarlo._

_- Tu padre quiere hablar con tigo, dice que es algo realmente urgente, y que debe ser enseguida- Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente._

_- Voy enseguida, Okaa-san- Dijo Sasuke, dando un largo suspiro- _

_- Sasuke-chan ¿Te quedaras para cenar?- Pregunto dulcemente Mikoto, sonriéndole de la mejor manera._

_- No puedo, tengo un compromiso- _

_- ¿Alguna chica bonita?- Soltó una leve risilla traviesa, logrando que ha Sasuke le diera un leve tic en la ceja derecha.- Bueno Sasuke-chan, es mejor que vayas a hablar con tu padre._

_- Si, okaa-san- Dijo bajito._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había vestido de una manera sencilla, elegante… Resaltando sus curvas, y dándole un leve toque de misterio.

Un vestido negro de falda de tachones, que le llegaba unos cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla, debajo de sus pechos se amarraba un cinturón azul. El vestido se amarraba al cuello, con un leve escote en V. Se dejo el cabello suelto, y su rostro solo llevaba un brillo de un color rosa claro, mientras en sus pies se posaban unas sencillas sandalias color negro de tacón bajo. Sencillamente hermosa.

Antes de ir a cenar con su casi hermano (Naruto), Tenía un importante compromiso… **Una reunión con Itachi.**

Se encontraba en frente de una puerta medianamente grande, abriéndola suavemente, entrando así a una oficina con paredes blancas pasivas, unos muebles de un leve color marrón, en el centro de estos una mesita pequeña con un jarrón con rosas en él. Unas bibliotecas repletas de diferentes libros se encontraban en las paredes y un ventanal grande que daba una agradable vista de Tokio. Un escrito de madera caoba, con algunos papeles encima, en frente de éste dos sillas negras, una puertita que daba a un baño privado, y detrás del escritorio, en una silla de rueditas negras, se encontraba Itachi Uchiha, presidente de Uchiha Corp.

- Itachi- Sempai- Llamo Sakura al entrar, mirando al joven a los ojos y dedicándole una leve sonrisa de momento.

- Al fin llegaste Sakura-chan- Dijo pasivamente el Uchiha- Toma asiento, por favor- Dijo de manera cortés, para que casi enseguida la pelirosa se sentara delante de él

- Itachi, ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar?- Pregunto la pelirosa luego de un leve silencio, mirando con sus grandes orbes verdes al pelinegro.

- Sakura…- Suspiro de manera cansada, para mirarla a los ojos serios- Necesito que apresures todo…Se me están tornando muy complicadas las cosas…

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Me refiero a que debo salirme de la empresa lo antes posible, ayer fui a verme y…- Soltó otro suspiro- Puede que me queden 20 años de vida, 10 años… Cómo puede que me quede un año, o solo 1 mes…- La miro con angustia- Realmente, llevar esta empresa es estresante, agotador… Necesito descansar, para al menos ver a mi hermano logrando sus primeras hazañas…

- Itachi… El problema es la actitud de tu hermano, lo conoces más que nadie… Nunca se rinde, y evalúa de manera preventiva, para entrar en él y convencerlo es algo muy difícil…- La pelirosa fue interrumpida

- No entiendes Sakura… Es algo de urgencia, si muero de manera repentina, van a hacer que Sasuke haga algo terrible…-

- Demo Itachi-sempai, lidiar con él es muy difícil, necesito tiempo…- La pelirosa de nuevo fue interrumpida

- No importa como, no me interesa las técnicas que uses o si te tienes que acostar con él para convencerlo, Sakura… Necesito que Sasuke sea el presidente de Uchiha corp. Y debo nombrarlo antes de morir… O lo obligaran a casarse para poder tomar la presidencia…- Le dijo angustiado, logrando que la pelirosa se exaltara

- ¿L-lo obligaran a casarse?- Pregunto entrecortada, más para si misma que para Itachi- No voy a permitir eso… Itachi-sempai… Pondré todo mi tiempo en que Sasuke-kun se convierta en el presidente de Uchiha corp.… Si es posible en este mismo mes.

- Gracias Sakura… Cambiando de tema, no creo que te hayas arreglado para mi, ¿Vas a salir?- Pregunto algo burlón el Uchiha

- Si… Voy con Naruto, Hinata-chan… Y Sasuke-kun- Dijo sonriente- Vamos a cenar en el restaurante _Flavor of the night_

- ¿Aprovecharas la ocasión?- Pregunto Itachi mirándola atentamente.

- Tal vez… Tengo una última pregunta… En el caso de que no lo logre, ¿con quien lo comprometerán?- Pregunto con algo de nerviosismo

-…- Dio un leve suspiro- Al parecer… Yamanaka Ino esta dispuesta a hacerlo, sin oponerse… Podría decirse que hasta le alegra la idea…

-… ¿¡La cerda!?- Grita enojada- Ahora si que la vuelvo…

- Esas no son palabras dignas de una señorita, Sakura- Dijo Itachi algo burlón al ver la reacción de la pelirosa

- ¡No me importa! ¡Esa cerda es una aprovechada! Siempre intentando quitarme todo lo que me agrada y gusta… Se aprovecha de las cosas como si ella fuera que… ¡Te juro que la mato!- Grito enojada, para que luego la carcajada del Uchiha resonara por todo el lugar

- ¿Celosa?- Rió levemente, y luego la miró a los ojos- Pero como tu vas a lograrlo, eso no tiende a tener importancia ¿cierto?

-… ¡Tienes razón!- Dijo decidida, y cuando Sakura Haruno se proponía algo y trabajaba desde lo más puro de su corazón… **Lograba hasta llegar donde Kami-sama**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un lugar realmente hermoso, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul oscuro, y en él pequeños puntos blancos brillaban dándole un toque de estar en el hermoso cielo de la noche. En medio de todo el lugar se encontraba una lámpara en forma de luna, dando la única luz, dando el parecer de estar brillando bajo la luz de la luna.

Las mesas estaban perfectamente adornadas con manteles, y en estos un canasto con enredaderas, en ésta muchas fresas, y pequeñas floras se mostraban.

Las sillas eran adornadas por lazos finos de color rojo y todo el lugar ambientado con el tema de "Paris de noche", dándole un toque romántico a todo el lugar.

Iba a ser una larga noche…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, aquí se acabo el cap, espero y lo hayan disfrutado…

Bueno, la tardanza fue demasiado afincada… Dios es que yo misma me sorprendo de lo que me he tardado en publicar este fic, me parece ridículo algo así. uwuU soy una jodida irresponsable, y por eso pido mis más sinceras disculpas.

Aunque no me los merezca, por favor déjenme un review. No cuesta nada, y sé dura poco tiempo escribiendo. Me encantaría que dejaran opinión sobre que debo mejorar y que cosas son algo desagradables. Recuerden que siempre puedo recibir un consejo, siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con insultarme ¬.¬.

Y para personas que estén leyendo esto, y quieran un consejo… Usen su imaginación, no hay nada más bello que crear algo que salga del corazón y mente propia, plagiar es para personas que se cortan la oportunidad de descubrirse a si mismos, un fic, historia o lo que sea que quieran escribir puede mostrarte y aclararte muchos sentimientos. También pude descargar esas emociones que se tienen ocultas, y resultar ser algo realmente bueno, solo hay que ponerle corazón, pero plagiar es la opción más baja que se puede tener, no se le ve el placer a recibir halagos por algo que no te pertenece (Y a eso le sumamos que si el autor original se da cuenta te metes en problemas, y te consigues un enemigo sin necesidad).

Hay que colocarle corazón a las cosas, n.n deberían intentarlo.

Bueno, wil se va y los escribe después :3

Att: -.-Dark angel-.-


End file.
